Talk:Achievements
Excellent, it's readable now! takua108 10:24, 16 November 2008 (UTC) For the Cr0wnd achievement, does the Hunting Rifle actually kill her in one headshot? I've heard others say in-game that it doesn't work, so I thought Valve may be releasing an even stronger sniper rifle with the full game. Thoughts? Ashsflames 21:47, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :No. Use the auto shotty, and sneak up on her from behind. 18:33, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Another question from me, after getting the Outbreak achievement. How do you actually "get" the achievement? The way I got it was, a Boomer vomited on me during the Farmhouse Finale level, and it gave ME the achievement. There was no noticable effect on the gameplay after "catching a rare strain of infection" like the achievement said, and I didn't pass it on to anyone, because noone was nearby. I'd like to know what the trigger is, if anyone figures it out. Ashsflames 18:07, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :You get it by being vomited on by another player who already has the achievement. Smiling Jack 00:50, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, I don't think so. When I got this achievement, I had not played any versus at all, but I did get vomited on by a Boomer. 18:32, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :::To answer all of you, Valve originally had a few players start the game with the achievement. The only way to get the achievement is to be vomited on by someone who has it. Thus it theoretically is exponentially passed on. If you don't have it, play versus and you'll get it after a while. And I think you might be mistaken cause the achievement is Player to Player, unless there's some unknown part of this I've yet to find. ATF Dispenser 01:00, 26 December 2008 (UTC) If I get a disk copy of L4D for my PC, can I still unlock acheivements? Thanks! :Yes, you should, depending on if it has already been used or it is pirated. Also, should we have an "Obtaining achievements" page, like on the TF2 wiki?TF2wiki.net --'«Ҳέйőρңµήķ»' 08:26, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Pictures Valve has released statistics on the achievements. The page also includes pictures regarding every Left 4 Dead achievement. We should upload the pictures. ShadoW 22:13, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Yes. I agree. I'm gunna fiddle around, have a look, see if I can make a new layout. Smashman2004 14:41, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Here it is! New Layout. User:Smashman2004/Achievements I'm going to implement it now. If anyone disagrees just say so here. --Smashman2004 16:30, 27 November 2008 (UTC) : You win the Internet! Excellent work. =D --takua108 17:07, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Genocidest I'm pretty sure it's wrong. The achievement in Dead Rising is for killing 53594, and there is no special ending after it. --HarrisonH 17:26, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :Nope, there isn't. I wish there would be, though... 04:37, 21 December 2008 (UTC) It was a joke at Dead Rising.. The achievement on dead rising if for 53,594 zombies, VALVe decided to go one zombie better than them Akkryls 19:58, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Akimbo Assassin There must be some other limiting factor, as I made a point of not picking up a primary weapon (and even throwables), and not touching miniguns. I don't think I picked up any gas cans, etc. Some possibilities that come to mind: * Use "push" with medibag. I did this (in healing other survivors; with no zombies around). Most likely cause, in my mind. * Shove zombies off roofs. I did this. A misfeature. * Opening doors into zombies?? I'm not sure about this, but zombies don't seem to like it. A misfeature. * Other obscure no-nos? * Bugs?? -23JAN2009 I tried for it twice, got it the second time. Can't say what I did differently... --Dlawrence 13:30, 22 June 2009 (UTC) All 4 Dead I have been working on getting the All 4 Dead achievement. I have killed all 4 survivors twices, once by knocking them off the roof at the No Mercy finale, and then by just beating them to death. I haven't recieved the achievement yet. Why did it not give it to me, and what do I have to do. I have L4D on XBox 360. ~~Garrett :You need to at least incapacitate all four Survivors; killing them is, needless to say, fairly difficult. I got it recently on Blood Harvest after incapacitating everyone, myself. I never thought I'd get it, honestly. I wish you luck, though. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 04:18, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I got it on the Train Station level of Blood Harvest. I smacked that alarmed car and got 2 of them. Ran up, hit it again and got a third survivor (and somehow killed the 2 previously incapacitated). Smacked it once more and got the final survivor. -User:Snakexdude I did that too. On No Mercy, I became tank right before the survivors hit the stairs for the safe room. I smacked the car and hit 3 of them, and smacked car again and incapped the 4th, still didnt give me achievement. Maybe I am not meant to have the last achievement. ~~Garrett :You'll get it sooner or later. I'm sure everyone does. You just have to keep playing, and don't worry about it. I find that getting stressed out over a game only hinders your ability to play well. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 22:15, 25 January 2009 (UTC) I got the achievement at the top of No Mercy Level 4. The tank spawned just as the survivors got out of the elevator, and I was it. I waited for them to come around the corner, and hit the forklift at them. I got three of them, then hit the forklift again at the other survivor. I then got the achievement. TheCreaturenator16 04:10, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Barf Bagged Are you guys sure you can't explode an the survivors? 'coz i got the achievement because i puked on three of 'em and the last one shot me,making me explode on him.The great molerat. 19:43, 7 February 2009 (UTC) This achievement seems to be tempermental at times... I've barfed over all four survivors and exploded over all four and I still haven't got this one yet... Akkryls 20:00, 7 February 2009 (UTC) A very good place to get this achiecement is the farmhouse finale in Blood Harvest. The survivors may huddle in a corner together in the house before calling for help and thats the perfect time to strike. Not only can you barf fast on them you usually can run away to strike again later and just take them all out. WHO THE HELL DELEATED MY POST Riley Heligo :Um, where? -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 14:21, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Right i put a post on All 4 Dead and Barf Bagged on this page last night today i went on and they were gone Riley Heligo :::It doesn't say anything about them in your . -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 16:16, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Doesnt matter stigma it wasnt me anyways my bro did that revenge for scaring him on F.E.A.R damn karma Riley Heligo Local Server, Achievements, WAYTTP Can you earn achievements if you start a local server? I thought I would have earned "What are you trying to prove", having made it to all safehouses and escaped alive. But sometimes missing team members, and sometimes we wiped. And actually, the bot took over for maybe a minute for a bathroom break, but I definately didn't miss a safehouse for it. Maybe that's did it, having the bot play briefly?? I've just had such terrible luck with the random dedicated servers starting fine but degrading into unplayability if not outright failure as we head towards finale... But, heck, maybe the achievement server (if there is such an entity) was temporarily unavailable. Or something. -13FEB2009 Outbreak? Every time I see someone's description on how to getr this, the more unconvinced I am. If the only possible way is to get it from someone who already has it, then how did the first person get it? As far as I can tell, it's all speculation. Every time I've seen someone get Outbreak in-game, it's when they've been vomited on while they're pinned/smoked by another player. I'm thinking it's got something to do with being attacked by two Special Infected at the same time. What do you guys think? ~Quilly 26th Feb '09 :Some Steam accounts were given this Achievement when they purchased the game, otherwise it would have been impossible for this Achievement to be done. --MadDawg2552 17:00, 26 February 2009 (UTC) I always wondered how the first person got the achievement Valve perhaps? i got the barf bagged out of luck playing verses with ma friend im awful as a boomer but i still got it by vomiting on him then bill zoey francis for me this seem to be an easy achivement on rooftop finale Riley Heligo Tankbusters Does anyone else think this may be a reference to 'Ghostbusters'? --Five Dog 16:44, 3 April 2009 (UTC) yes i do Totemtrouser 07:11, 12 July 2009 (UTC)totemtrouserTotemtrouser 07:11, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I put it up--Donuthead7310 23:03, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Campaign achievements question For the campaign achievements, when it says "Survive", is that meant to imply that to get the achievement, you have to complete a campaign without dying? --Solbur 22:45, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 22:47, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::A-ha. Thought it was just a fancy way of saying "get through it" at first, but it seems obvious now. Thank you. --Solbur 22:49, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Should this factoid be included on all relevant achievements? --Dlawrence 13:29, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :You can die in the campaign, you just need to get on the rescue vehicle at the end of the campaign! if you don't get on, you don't get the achievement! Vetis 19:26, September 28, 2009 (UTC) G?? DONT SKIP!!! please answer me first of all wats the meaning of G? EXAMPLE: Dead i am very proud that someone can answer this question please email me mmvillarta@yahoo.com PLEASE I NEED YOUR HELP :I don't understand the example...What are you trying to say? o.O 12:20, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Are you asking for what the letter G means in the article? It stands for "Gamerscore," on Xbox LIVE. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 14:13, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Powershot All traces of the patched glitch powershot have been removed.Whitestpimp 01:56, September 24, 2009 (UTC)Whitestpimp Crash Course achieviments where you guys found them? Aratinga A., 14:42, September 28, (UTC) :They are from the achievement list on Xbox.com also I wanted to add a question on my own: shouldn't the crash course achievements be seperate from the main game articles, to allow for people reading the article to see what is available with or without the DLC (mixed in, as they are it could be hard to tell at first, which is original and which is DLC!), it could still be seperated into campaign/verses/infected within the CC section in the article. Vetis 19:21, September 28, 2009 (UTC) oh and i also want know where u guys found that Knock! achieviment. [[User:Aratinga_A.|Aratinga A.Ѭ]]([[User_talk:Aratinga_A.|''Hehehe]]), 21:19, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :"Knock! Achievement"? Do you mean the L4D2 achievements ("The Clean Kill" and "Strike!")? They have been shown (being unlocked) in preview videos of Left 4 Dead 2. Vetis 18:40, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Is it normal for my achievements list to be cleared on L4D? Every time I turn on the game it says I have 0 out of 60 achievements but from the Xbox Dashboard, it says I still have everything, is this because the game is being updated for Crash Course?--LazyLord777 11:30, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it is a problem with the latest patch. I'm not sure is Crash Couse fixes it though, it may need another patch to fix it! Vetis 18:40, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Last stand achievement The last stand Achievement says you can get it by finishing a round of survival..... Does it mean Last Stand ENDS? Or do you get it by just playing, then dying at the end? Left 4 Dead 2 Achievements List Xbox360Achievments has the full list. I am nott 100% on how to post them, so i'll just leave the list link here for ya'll. http://www.xbox360achievements.org/game/left-4-dead-2/achievements/ Timetogo 18:43, October 12, 2009 (UTC)